Reaching the Summit-OlympiaXFrankie pups
Olympia and Frankie decide to have little bushels of fur of their own and they end up having three boys and one little girl. These four belong to Purple Paw Prints :) :) and 258raindrop Appearances: Buffalo: Buffalo has more of a lighter black/grayish color like his brother Rudolph and dad. The tips of his paws, the bottom and top of his tail, belly, chest, muzzle and a strip running through his forehead are white. With light brown eyebrows, paws, and the side of his muzzle. Along with brown eyes and a dark/medium blue collar. He is a lot more fluffier and scruffier than his siblings and parents, which lead Olympia to call him Buffalo, because his scuff and fluff make him look like a little Buffalo. Elk: Elk has black fur like her mother and her brother Zeus. Her belly, chest, muzzle, paws, lower legs, and the back of her tail are white, along with her eyebrows, edges of her muzzle, and edges of the white part of her paws are light brown. She has brown eyes and wears a light blue collar. Elk also has a mixture of dark brown, light brown, and white speckles on her back and face similar to the spots on a baby deer or elk; which is the reason Olympia named her Elk. Zeus: Zeus has a darker fur color than his dad. He has white on his muzzle, underbelly, under tail, and tail top. He has brown toes with white socks on each of his paws and on the edge of his muzzle. Zeus also has a lightning bolt on his chest. He has darker maroon eyes than his dad. He wears a light purple collar. Zeus is also a little more bulkier than his siblings. Rudolph: Resembles his dad mostly, but with light blue eyes. He wears a light green collar. Rudolph also has a pink nose hence his name. His parents were astonished when they saw their pup have a pink nose against his dark coloring, so they named him like Rudolph the reindeer. Personalities: Buffalo: Buffalo is a lot like Rubble in the sense that he tries to be the toughest of his siblings, but deep down he is a big softy. He's very playful and loves to wrestle with his brothers, but he does tire out easily and takes naps a lot. Elk: Elk is very bubbly, giggly, and cheerful despite being the most frail and gentle of her brothers. She is always open to making new friends and tires to see the good in everyone she meets. She isn't as competitive as her brothers, and mainly prefers to watch them race and wrestle each other, but she will jump in if they really want her to. Zeus: Zeus is very competitive and enjoys racing sleds. He is kind to the heart thought and will protect and stand up to those that will hurt his friends or siblings. He trains for races with his Father and also enjoys snowboarding a good once and a while. Rudolph: He has a very kind heart and enjoys snowboarding or skiing. Either sport doesn't bother him. He'd rather look to pups' and peoples' safety than have the competitive vibe like his brother. Trivia: Random: Crushes: Buffalo: Elk: Zeus: Rudolph: Rudolph loves Mona and spending time with her, he loves to play with her and loves her outgoing and cheerful personality, and the way she cheers him up when he's feeling a little down. He can't help but blush every time being called "Rudy" by her. Gallery Category:Next Generation Category:Future generation Category:Purple Paw Prints :) :) Character Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Fanon Characters Category:Baby puppies Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Dogs Category:Puppies